Nothing But Fear Itself
by MyMusesSpeakToMe
Summary: We've seen our heroes face down some scary stuff but what really haunts their dreams? What makes their skin crawl and palms sweat? That, fans of terror and character development alike, waits for you to find. This week: What scared our dear twintailed fox?
1. Sonic: Last Breath

_Hey, Muses here again! Seeing as I'm still working on making anything remotely serious/funny GOOD, I'm trying a different tactic: I'm going to get into the Sonic characters' heads and browse through what I believe to be their **worst fear!** Mwhahahahahaha ect. So read on, my friends, read into my newest monstrosity "Fear Itself"..._

XxXxXxX

It shouldn't have had to be like this.

Not like this.

He was a hero. He was an enforcer of justice.

And a daredevil to boot.

So why, surrounded by danger that he reveled in everyday, could he not face that one thing that stood as the bane to his existence.

Water.

He couldn't even remember when and how he developed this fear. Was it a traumatic experience that happened in his childhood? Perhaps his subconscious blocked it out.

Well that didn't matter. Not now, anyway.

He could fake well. Now, he could just stand at the bare edge of a swimming pool, and if he was feeling adventurous he'd stick a foot in, but that didn't stop the crippling phobia in his heart.

He had his boundaries after all.

He would always pick a shower over a bath. He would rather take an airplane over a boat. And he would ALWAYS take a nap in the sun than a splash in the pool, thankyouverymuch!

There was just so much of the experience that filled him with chills. He feeling of being engulphed. His movements restricted and limbs thrashing to a merciless being.

Then his head went under, and his gasps for oxygen where given instead that awful water rushing into his nose and mouth.

The choked. Eyes squeezed shut.

He scratched at his throat with his hands. Begging whatever entity bothered to cast an omniscient eye his way for for an escape.

A way out of this hell.

That would be his last thought

_As his vision faded to black..._

XxXxXxX

Whose up next? Thats your decision, readers. If no one cares to review I have Silver and Vector all lined up for the chopping block!


	2. Tails: Inside the Black

He gently prodded the figure wrapped in blankets on the bed.

No response.

He poked harder, finally jabbing his victim in to consciousness

Green eyes heavy from sleep met nervous blue ones.

"I... um... Well... I..." The voice faltered.

The original occupant of the bed rolled over to make room, allowing the younger one to slip under the covers and lay his head on one of the pillows. His adoptive brother's pillows were scratchier than he would have liked, but he'd take it.

The younger boy curled up, careful not to poke himself with the other's spikes. It was a reoccurring nightmare that drove the younger to the latter's room.

At least thats what he said.

In reality, all the little hero could do as he lay in his own bed was stare at the corner of the room, at one of his unfinished inventions cast a safe glow around its perimeter. Everywhere else was darkness.

Darkness that hid secrets. Darkness lied, shielding whatever might hide in its corners.

He hated that darkness. Hated how it consumed everything. Hated how just as he was about to drift to sleep something, somewhere, gave a small sound.

A sound that sent him running to the comfort of his big brother.

It was so childish. _He_ after all, was a genius! He shouldn't be jumping at shadows, cowering in someone else's bed for comfort! Even without his skills and intelligence, he was far too old to be afraid of the dark.

But it wasn't his fault! How could he be blamed for the anxiety that he felt every time a light switched off unexpectedly? How could anyone disagree with him when proposed the dangers of wandering unprepared into a pitch-black cave or other suspicious place?

But that, apparently, wasn't enough to curb the suspicions of his companions. The sharp ribbing of some of his older friends, or the patronizing tone of some who didn't know when to let it go.

He lay, scuttling slightly closer to his big brother. He, especially, was not particularly understanding of his friend's dilemma. Said hero rarely had time to be concerned when he was busy keeping everyone alive.

Still, Tails was sure that his hero would be able to fight off the darkness, if he really needed to.

He hoped.

**XxXxXxX**

**R**+**R please! Sorry its short, but its actually a whole page, which I guess looked longer when I was writing it. And don't forget to tell me who you think should be up next!**


End file.
